A Wild Card
by ramenblitz
Summary: With the 5th Holy Grail War looming ever closer, humanity yearns for a savior. Who would he be to deny that call? Oneshot/Prompt/Challenge.
1. A Wild Card

IMPORTANT A/N: Read the first paragraph for story inconsistencies, and the second for those who want to see more of the story.

Hello, this is a little project that refused to leave my mind the moment I thought about it. This will take place following Persona 4 Ultimax during the 5th Holy Grail War. I realize that the timing is very much off. I believe Ultimax occurs in 2012, while the 5th war is in 2004. This is the one obstacle that I was not able to solve. There was a multitude of other problems that were fixable with the clashing of two universes, but the timeline is still an issue. I could come up with some convoluted process of sending the Shadow Operatives to another universe through the tampering of a sorcerer, or randomly send them back in time. Both those ideas are kind of stupid and cliché, so just ignore that plot hole friends. Another one of my major problems when writing this story was the fact that I am not overly familiar with the Nasuverse. I had to look up many things, and even then I am not sure if what I write is correct. In fact, maybe just consider the mechanics here AU because I'm trying to integrate the two universes. Just keep that in mind.

There is one other important thing to make note of. Since I am a horrible writer, and am much too busy to work on a full blown story, this will simply end as a one-shot. However, I give full permission for anybody to continue where I left off, or even completely revamp the story, provided I obtain some credit and a pm telling me that your story has been published so I can enjoy myself and read it!

Heavily inspired by The Crimson Lord's "A Demon among Devils". His idea of persona sentience through the universe will be visible, and his characterization of Minato is the best I've ever seen. I highly suggest you read it.

 ******* See Chapter 2 Notes #2 for an explanation. I'm not a fan of this line myself.

* * *

 **?**

A savage roar shakes the area to its core. This pitch black world illuminated only by star like objects scattered in every direction. Such a plane has been described by many names.

The Sea of Souls

The Sea of Transmigration

Heaven and Hell

The Collective Unconscious

Residing in this desolate sea is a creature that can only be described as a malevolent entity, twisted within vast swathes of darkness and corruption. Dual skull heads flanking a deformed quadruped body, gaping maws below beady red globes. A powerful being radiating pure malice, threatening humanity with destruction in its eternal thrashing.

It is Erebus, personification of darkness and shadow. Its primal drive pushes Erebus to rampage at a great stone gate drifting within the Collective Unconscious, seeking nothing more than to rip it open and reach for what it holds inside. This is the Great Seal, and residing in its hallowed gates is the Primordial of Night, Nyx, the personification of death itself. Should these two ancient entities meet, one filled with negativity and the other the great neutrality, the very existence of humanity would be eradicated.

Even then, with the contact of these two beings resulting in such a cataclysmic aftermath, for all their enormous and awe-inspiring power, Erebus is merely a cog in a system.

While those who found their Answer perceived the Primordial behind the seal and the titanic apathy filled amalgamate to be of the highest authorities, Erebus is in actuality a facet of the Collective Unconscious.

Also known as Alaya.

The Sea of Souls is the physical representation of Alaya, with its infinite shining "stars" being infinite human souls. Likewise, Erebus is part of the Collective Unconscious, an aspect of Alaya herself.

If Alaya is humanity's will to survive, Erebus is humanity's call for destruction.

Within the expanse of the Sea of Souls, a constant battle is waged. Erebus thrashes about, doing its best to destroy the "walls" that confines itself to the infinite plane that is the Sea of Souls. Alaya's will of survival contains the damage, ensuring the monstrosity is not released onto the world.

Nyx is an outlier, a foreign entity that changed that eternal battle.

Nobody, not even Alaya herself is sure of Nyx's origins. Is she the ancient Primordial spoken of in the Greek legends? Is she an extraterrestrial being, wandering space until her eventual collision with humanity? Nobody knows for certain. Only that she eventually became the Moon, which in of itself opens a slew of addition questions involving the Crimson Moon.

What is known about Nyx is that she is not a hostile being, hell-bent on destroying humanity. In actuality, the Mother Night is an impartial entity that only responds to the malevolence that Erebus exerts.

Under that influence, Nyx threatened humanity with power similar to that of an Aristotle.

At the precipice of Nyx's reawakening, Humanity's wish for the end was at an all-time high, and Alaya's will to survive was overshadowed.

The Counter Force did not empower anybody to avert humanity's destruction.

No Counter Guardian was summoned to avert humanity's destruction.

In the end it was just a normal human that averted humanity's destruction.

Minato Arisato.

With only the power of bonds between people, the eventual host of death gained dominion over The Universe itself in an act of self-sacrifice, and locked Nyx behind the Great Seal in order to separate her from Erebus.

His sacrifice revitalized humanity's will to survive, and Alaya regained her will.

And he wasn't the only one. Heroic acts by previously ordinary people, people not influenced by the Counter Force, weakened Erebus.

People like Yu Narukami.

People like Itsuki Aoi.

People like these forming bonds with those around them, causing the wish for the end to decline.

And with that, came change within the Sea of Souls.

As the physical representation of Alaya, it is only natural that it responds to the wishes of humanity. With more people beginning to look towards the future, Alaya's defenses only strengthened. With less people beginning to turn away from their self-destructive ideals, Erebus only weakened.

This gave the Collective Unconscious the opening it needed.

Soon, the 5th Holy Grail War would begin, and magi from around the world would arrive in Fuyuki City to compete for the omnipotent wish granting device that is the Holy Grail. However, unbeknownst to most of its participants, the cup in question has been corrupted.

Infected in the 3rd Holy Grail War, Angra Mainyu awaits within the Grail, ready and willing to corrupt any wish it receives. Should Angra Mainyu be released upon the mortal plane, the ensuing catastrophe would be cataclysmic.

Billions, if not the entirety of the human race would be wiped out. If that wasn't enough, the sheer _wrongness_ that All the World's Evils would wield would spurt curses across the world, and the Persian God of Darkness would raise hell all across the globe. The description of fire and brimstone wouldn't be just a fantasy.

This would in turn strengthen Erebus.

That is unacceptable.

Alaya quickly decides that the summoning of Counter Guardian EMIYA would not be enough. He will be an insufficient insurance against the stakes looming against her.

There shall be another. And who better to deal with All the World's Evils then the Messiah?

Alaya understands that a mere copy of a soul will not be sufficient to combat such a threat, and so she looks towards the Great Seal. After harvesting the soul of The Universe from the Great Seal, the Collective Unconscious begins to form a vessel to anchor it.

With the Great Seal now unattended, Erebus now has free reign to enter into contact with Nyx as it pleases. Fortunately, a solution was formed.

The Great Seal shrinks to fit Alaya's needs. The massive stone structure is reduced to a small fist sized gate, and the result ends up looking somewhat like a toy.

The next step merges the vessel of flesh and bone, now Servant container, with the Great Seal. In Erebus' reduced state, leaving the Sea of Souls is an impossibility, and with the Servant being sent to the Earth, there is zero chance of the two meeting.

Finally came the last step of placing the soul of Minato Arisato within the container, and specializing it with a class.

And what better class for the Messiah than Saver?

* * *

The Security Department, Shadow Response Unit, more commonly referred to as the Shadow Operatives, has grown significantly following the events at Inaba.

Previously centered in Japan, concerns for another cataclysmic event led to the quick expansion of the organization. Through major funding by the Kirijo Group courtesy of Mitsuru, as well obtaining a financial partnership with Fortuna Entertainment following the Mirage Crisis, the next 6 months contained a period of exponential growth. The Shadow Operatives found themselves with resources all over the world.

Another major overhaul in regards to the organization's design was its focus on personnel. While the supply of competent analysts, researchers, and technicians was sufficient, the amount of security and spies was not up to snuff. This was painfully evident by the attempted takeover by distrustful elements of the Japanese government during the chaos of the Golden Week.

To remedy this, core Shadow Operative members personally oversaw the restructuring and training of a security and quick response force. Supplementing this is a massive information network was placed all across the globe, entangling every government within its web through various bugs and spies.

It was through this, coupled with familiarity in the supernatural, that a package was intercepted.

* * *

 **Shadow Operatives Fringe Base, Japan**

Mitsuru Kirijo prides herself in being the epitome of grace and elegance. Known as the Ice Queen in several circles of the Shadow Operatives, the Kirijo head is known for her unflappable attitude no matter the situation.

With the situation so dire, and so _infuriating_ , Mitsuru understands that she cannot waver, cannot show weakness. It is up to her to lead her organization through such troubling times.

"Our agents recently picked up on strange activity centering on Fuyuki City and London."

Mitsuru had previously sent core Shadow Operative members, as well as those retired and in reserve, an emergency message requesting a meeting. This invitation was extended to the leader of the Investigation Team at Inaba, despite her reluctance to involve them in such matters.

But this discovery left Mitsuru with no choice. Surrounding her in the featureless debriefing room is every surviving SEES member, Labyrs, and Yu Narukami. Other influential Shadow Operatives are also in attendance, albeit not in person, and are instead listening in through communication devices.

"We zeroed in on a package that left from London and was to be sent to a building situated in the business sector of Fuyuki, and recovered it."

Mitsuru pauses, a frown adorning her perfect features.

"What we discovered was a cloth, supposedly belonging to Medea, Princess of Colchis of ancient Greece. Along with it were detailed instructions on how to summon her as a being called a Servant, to fight in a Holy Grail War."

Fuuka Yamagishi, one of Mitsuru's closest confidants, looks to her in surprise.

"Holy Grail? The cup from ancient Arthurian legends?"

Mitsuru shakes her head.

"We aren't sure. Our informants haven't been able to dig up much regarding its history. What we have discovered is that there has been a society of magic wielders under our noses all this time. These mages seem to fight for this Grail and its supposed ability to grant any wish."

Junpei Iori voices his disbelief, mouth agape.

"You're telling me that magic is real and magicians are fighting a war for some cup?"

Yukari Takeba rolls her eyes in annoyance.

"Stupei, you realize you summon a Greek God from mythology that shoots fire right?"

Before the argument can escalate, Labyrs interrupts with her own confused expression.

"I don't get it. The Shadow Operatives have existed for a while now right? If they haven't bothered us, why should we care about what they are doing?"

Yu Narukami, leader of the Inaba investigation team, chimes in with his own thoughts.

"That would depend on what your average mage is like, wouldn't it?"

Mitsuru narrows her eyes in response, and everybody in the room stands rapt in attention. Those present know that look.

Mitsuru is pissed.

"Due to some concerning reports, I ordered agents trained in dealing with Shadows to raid the building, seeing as that may function as anti-magic measures. After the owner of the building left for an unknown errand, Shadow Operatives broke in and dealt with stiff opposition. After overcoming some sort of invisible barrier, the surviving members broke into what is called a workshop and stole documents detailing magic."

With an uncharacteristic snarl, The Imperious Queen of Executions recounts her findings.

"Along with those documents, our agents discovered something _despicable_. There, inside various organized containers, were live children."

The eyes of everybody in the room widen.

"From the notes we've gathered, we know that this is part of a streamlined ritual. The components are the children who are then killed in order to make small mana imbued crystals."

The other occupants of the room remained silent in either disbelief, a deep anger rising in many of their chests.

"The agents of the raid released those children, and we currently have them in a separate room in this facility for rehabilitation. But this brings us to my next point."

Mitsuru, who is pacing around the room, stops and gazes upon those in attendance.

"If this is standard of a magus, their official term, what if this is a common practice for magic wielders across the globe? Should the Shadow Operatives stand for this conduct?"

The unsaid questions weigh in everybody's minds. Do we confront the highest magus authorities? Do we systematically hunt down immoral magi?

Do we go to war? *******

The conglomerate head shakes her head.

"To go to war is suicidal and ridiculous, especially against an unknown enemy even with the considerable resources the Shadow Operatives now possess. It would be best to receive more information before making any moves, especially if we do anything so unrealistically drastic. Instead, let's focus on our immediate future."

Mitsuru moves to the side of the room, where generic grey hooks suspend a curtain hiding something from sight in an otherwise featureless room. She pulls it aside, revealing a Servant summoning circle detailed in the stolen notes.

"The 5th Holy Grail War is about to take place in Fuyuki city, and the victor receives a wish akin to that of a miracle. Given the moral codes of the magi we have documented; it goes without saying that we must ensure such a dangerous tool does not fall into the wrong hands."

Aigis, who has been silent during the whole debriefing, practically jumps at the mention of a miracle.

"Mitsuru-san… if the winner of this war obtains a wish…"

Akihiko Sanada and Ken Amada looks at Aigis, immediately understanding what she wants to use the wish for. They think back to the Abyss of Time, and the miniature civil war that took place.

Yukari, Mitsuru, Fuuka, and Junpei widen their eyes, realizing the implication.

Koromaru whimpers in remembrance, recalling the walks he took with their now deceased leader.

The Anti-Shadow Weapon continues her statement, reverence imbedded into her tone.

"We could bring back… _him._ "

Yu and Labyrs looks at one another in confusion.

"That's right… If this Holy Grail can make a miracle" Yukari wavers in her words, the very idea shaking her tone. "We could free—".

" **So you're the little insects who destroyed my workshop."**

* * *

In an instant, the room transitions into a flurry of activity.

Battle hardened from constant anti-Shadow activity, as well as the tournament at Inaba, the Shadow Operatives and Co. instinctively funnel to the back of the room in a defensive formation. Unfortunately for them, only Aigis and Labyrs can summon their Persona. Being in a fringe base that is supposed to be top secret, the group had been lax with their armaments. No weapons or evokers are in their possession, other than Aigis' and Labrys' internalized weaponry and Plumes of Dusk.

In the meantime, the tanned man with blonde hair stands there with a smirk on his face.

Mitsuru recognizes the man from the files immediately.

"Atrum Galliasta! How did you—"

Atrum's smirk drops and morphs into a sneer.

"Cease your prattling ingrate! Because of you people, I'm behind on my preparations for the War."

The magus takes a step forward.

"Because of you people, my workshop lies in ruins."

Another step forward.

"Because of you people, I was forced to summon Assassin."

A cruel smile adorns his face.

"Because of you people, I've killed all the personnel in this compound and recovered my property."

Mitsuru steps back in horror.

"Death is too good for you people. I'll vivisect you in the most painful ways imaginable, and turn your bodies into dolls for my own amusement."

Atrum Galliasta, Master of Assassin, raises his arms in front of him.

"The Hundred-Faced Hassan, show these interlopers how combat is done in the Holy Grail War."

All around their master, wraiths of various shape, genders, age, and weaponry rise in unison. Thin men and women stood with killing intent, blades bared. Larger Assassins on the prowl, prepared to deliver a swift death befitting of their class. No feature is the same on any Assassin, save for their identical skull masks.

As soon as the various Assassins began to form, Aigis and Labyrs moved forward as the vanguard.

Recognizing the threat, and lack of armaments from those behind them, Aigis prepares for the impending attack.

 _Masukukaja_

 _Marakukaja_

 _Matarukaja_

The entire party feels light on their feet, more durable, and stronger. Aigis loads her various guns. Labyrs equips her double ended axe. Akihiko stares ahead, fists raised in his usual boxing stance. The rest of their allies remain unarmed, but have the determination to defend themselves and protect one another.

"Pallas Athena!"

"Ariadne!"

The two Personas hovers above their respective masters, ready to defend their charges.

"Oh?" Atrum Galliasta starts, raising his eyes in interest at the display in front of him. "What matter of constructs are these?"

Not realizing the blatant display of the Third Magic, Atrum orders several Assassins to attack.

The manifestations of thought hurl themselves at the two burliest of the attackers. In their powered up state due to the Aigis' preparations, as well as the fact that Assassin is one of the weakest classes of Servant physically, they are able to hold their own against their opponents.

The two Anti-Shadow weapons don't have such luck. Labyrs is at least able to stand firm, due to her more strength focused build and axe wielding ability. Aigis on the other hand, is focused more upon agility, and in such an enclosed room that simply isn't effective.

As soon as Aigis clashes with her opponent, a muscular male Assassin dual wielding knives, she is immediately at a disadvantage. Without the assistance of her Persona, the only weapons available to her are her guns, and these prove ineffective against a close range agile opponent.

After taking several knife gashes across her torso, she was kicked behind the magical circle Mitsuru had earlier revealed for display.

Behind her stands the rest of the party, moving in to assist her.

By her side stands Labyrs, similarly pushed back albeit much less damaged, and their two Persona, who moved back to stand by their masters.

As the Assassins move in to finish their kills, then slaughter the rest, Aigis can only think of one person

" _Minato!"_

The inherited Fool Arcana ejects from Aigis into the magic circle, and suddenly the room shines with light.

* * *

A blade class Nihil Weapon bisects the targets in front of him, each with a masterful stroke worthy of the skill _1 Handed Sword Master_. Four Assassins fall, each cut in half, and their corpses dissolve into ambient prana.

Atrum Galliasta looks on in shock, frozen from the sudden summoning before him.

That suits Minato Arisato just fine. Just several seconds gives him enough time to account for his situation. Looking through his memories, he finds imbedded information for the event the Messiah has been summoned in, the 5th Holy Grail War. Knowledge of the modern era floods his brain, filling in any blanks resulting from the several years of his absence.

The host of death scans his own body. It seems the Servant container he now resides in has the same biological age as his old body in his death.

Fitting.

Stat wise, Minato notes fluctuations while cycling between his many and myriad Persona. The only constant is his ridiculous prana reserves and durability. Something catches Minato's attention. Focusing deep inside his body, he can feel some sort of foreign power. He is unable to tap into it, but it feels nearly overwhelming yet familiar…

He nearly flinches back in surprise, but holds back for the sake of appearances in the face of the enemy. This power…

Is that …Nyx?

Minato inwardly shakes his head. He can worry about that later. For now, there is something much more important that demands his attention.

The boy looks upon those at his back and smiles. Minato takes in every detail, noting all their differences from when he last saw them all those years ago.

Mitsuru Kirijo surpasses the refined and elegant beauty that he remembered. The Kirijo head seems a great deal more grandiose and mature despite her eyes widening in disbelief.

Akihiko Sanada somehow became more muscular then when he last saw the boxer all those years ago. Chiseled features revealing endless hard work and dedication part when reacting to him.

Yukari Takeba became a movie star equivalent in both looks and charisma. The archer reminds him of an icon that all strive to be, even with the tears of joy trickling down her face.

Junpei Iori managed to become a more mature and rough looking man, yet retains that goofiness that defines him. The aspiring baseball playing superstar is the light that keeps morale high, even with the various sobbing noises he releases.

Fuuka Yamagishi evolved into a flower of beauty, a simple yet refined woman. The caretaker and mother hen of the group manages to give of a gentle vibe, especially through the radiant smile plastering her face.

Ken Amada retained his childish face but the maturity of his features is clear. The student seems mentally older through the weight of his experiences and regrets, but that childish optimism remains obvious with the awe shaping his body language.

Koromaru seems to be the same old grizzled dog that he always was. Yet at the same time, there is a more fatherly sentiment of guardianship and maturity that he radiates, although that doesn't stop his near excessive tail wagging.

Aigis, Minato's Master, is the same Anti-Shadow Weapon that he has always known physically. But he can tell that she is even more human than before, as if she found her own Answer to Life based on the look she was giving him.

He feels like a grandfather seeing his grandchildren after a long period of time.

The thought amuses him. After all, he spent what felt like an eternity chained to the Great Seal, and the only thing that kept him going was the feelings he has for his friends. His family.

Minato turns his attention to his two new unknown allies.

The blue haired mechanical maiden looks at the Messiah in tense confusion, but relaxes to the face of his friendly disposition. Another Anti-Shadow Weapon he deduces.

The grey haired boy seems to be cool and collected despite the dire situation. They nod at one another. Power recognizes power, and Minato can sense that this new face has the power of the World on his shoulders.

The moment passes as his instincts scream behind him. With another stroke, Minato unleashes a _Tempest Slash_ , ripping apart the Assassin that attempts to backstab him.

He looks to his opponents, those who nearly murdered the ones he holds most dear, and allows some anger to overtake him. A hand grips a metal handle, and the barrel of an evoker presses against his head.

The Master of Assassin made this a cakewalk. Drowning in hubris and delusions of assured victory, the man put one of the physically weakest Servant classes onto the frontlines of battle. There are no shadows to hide in, only an enclosed room.

"Persona"

A tug from the Sea of Souls.

 **I am Thou, and Thou art I.**

A gentle and melodic voice echoes throughout the room. A motherly tone, enrapturing all those are present, accompanied by the gentle sound flowing water.

 **From the Sea of Thy Soul I have Cometh.**

Coalescence of power. Power rolling in waves.

 **I am the Exemplification of Goodness, the Light that Staves off Evil.**

A pool of water appears from seemingly nowhere, and the startlingly blue mass begins to rise and take shape. Features begin to form. Hands. Legs. A Face. Clothing.

 **The Light that bestowed the Crystallization of Mankind's wishes as Excalibur. The Light that bestowed the Absolute Defense as Avalon.**

The features obtain detail. The head holds beautiful and waving hair. A light nose, gentle eyes, enticing lips. Arms and legs develop into the pinnacle of feminine grace. A flowing dress of water encloses a supple body, the picture of peerless elegance.

 **I am Vivian, the Lady of the Lake.**

Fae Letters flow from the ethereal beauty. An endless tide of words shoots towards the Assassins and their Master. The Servants layer their bodies to protect him.

A futile effort.

 **And I deem thee,**

The words encircling them freeze. The result is barrier of language, shining a glorious golden glow. But this veritable fortress isn't meant to protect.

 **Unworthy.**

It's meant to destroy.

* * *

Shirou Emiya wakes up with a start. The aspiring hero of justice finds himself in his workshop, after falling asleep yet again from late night magecraft practice. In moments, Sakura Matou would come looking for him, not finding the student in his room. They would likely make breakfast together, in preparations for a gluttonous Taiga Fujimura.

But none of that usual routine is on his mind.

Shirou grips his shirt, his clenched fist over the center of the chest. There is no pain. There isn't even an uncomfortable feeling. What he feels is warmth, as if something in his body is reacting to some catalyst.

For some reason, the high school student can't shake the feeling that somewhere, for some reason

A Wild Card has appeared.


	2. Notes for prospective writers

Hello everybody let me state outright that this isn't a second chapter. I did say this is both a one-shot and a prompt for a reason.

The following is a set of notes regarding the story I just wrote for the sake of trying to help prospective writers who seek to continue this see my thought process. Main points will be marked with numbers for your viewing pleasure.

Of course, I don't mind if you take my concept for a plot and pretty much change everything to fit your needs. There are a ton of plot holes, and I'm looking forward to what everybody can come up with to improve the story. I am not against the changing of any scene, dialogue, or important story elements.

What I am against is changing the idea of sentient Personas to regular Persona. What interests me the most about Persona crossover fics is the idea of Personas changing the political landscape with their very presence through simply their identities.

 **1 – Persona Sentience)** I use Vivian as a way to tie in Minato with Shirou. Vivian grants Avalon to King Arthur, and Avalon placed inside Shirou by Kiritsugu. Of course, you don't need to use this point. You don't even need to connect Minato with Shirou all that intimately. I included that section in order to display my how I want things to connect based on Persona identity and Servants of the Nasuverse.

 *****2 – "Do we go to war?")** I wanted the story to sound dramatic, but I really don't like the line I wrote when the Shadow Operatives consider their options against magi. I wrote, "Do we go to war?" I didn't change or remove the line to help spark some ideas of some post grail war stuff, like Shadow Operatives vs Magus Associations (Although I really don't like the SO's chances in that). To me, "Do we go to war?" doesn't really fit the characters I am trying to portray. Do with that as you will.

 **3 - Personality)** In terms of Minato's personality, I find The Crimson Lord's personification to be my personal favorite. I don't mind it being changed however. What I wouldn't prefer is a happy-go-lucky kind of MC. To me it doesn't really fit but hey, it's your story if you continue of this prompt. You do you buddy.

 **4 – Yu Narukami)** For Yu Narukami not summoning his Persona, I attribute that to not being able to summon outside the fog or the Midnight Channel. The way I interpret it, is that in the outside world, you require an evoker (Plume of Dusk) in order to summon one. Of course you can summon one on your own, but it would be very mentally draining and result in a splitting migrane. See Strega.

 **5 – Relative Power)** In terms of power levels, I don't think anything is so cut and dry. I'm not sure about Yu, but I think the rest of the persona users should be able to stand up to a servant only as a team. As you could see, the Personas that Aigis and Labyrs summoned barely performed against Assassin, and that was with prior perpetration in buffs. For Minato, the sentience of his Personas gives him an edge. A regular Persona is limited by spells and abilities Personas can normally learn. A Persona with sentience can use the abilities it knew in life (Noble Phantasms perhaps?). I am also a firm believer that Minato is more powerful then Yu. After all, what is the World to the Universe?

 **6 - Nyx)** In this story I have Minato's Servant container acting as the Great Seal. I specifically wrote in that he cannot tap into that power, because that would just be way too overpowered. Do what you will with that, even change it if you'd like. Maybe he can have the Dark Hour as a reality marble if he can access that power? I don't know.

 **7 – Persona 1, 2, and Tokyo Mirage Sessions)** I purposely left anything from these three games vague. I don't know much about Persona 1 and 2, but characters that may be core to the Shadow Operatives were listening in via communication devices like I stated in the story. For Tokyo Mirage Sessions, I only mentioned Itsuki Aoi in passing detail in order to give an example in the Alaya section of the story. I also mentioned Fortuna entertainment as financial means to the Shadow Operatives. It is up to you writers whether or not you want to involve characters from these games any further.

 **8 – Dialogue)** I am a very bad writer, and I don't think I personified the characters in this story correctly. I also don't like how I wrote everybody's lines and their communication between each other. Change what you will.

 **9 – Assassin)** As you've seen, I used the Assassin from Fate/Zero. This is due to my unfamiliarity with any other Assassin, and I know the one from Fate and UBW is not a true Assassin. The True Assassin from Heaven's Feel I don't know anything about because the movies aren't out yet.

 **10 – Atrum Galliasta)** I realize a successful raid on a magi workshop is unlikely, so I'll leave that up to you. In my head, Atrum found the Shadow Operatives base through some sort of tracking spell. I don't think I personified the guy very well either. I have no good excuse to why Atrum couldn't summon a servant other than Assassin. I just didn't want to remove any other of the known servants in the 5th Holy Grail War. The only explanation I can think of is that he required Assassin's skill set in order to infiltrate the Shadow Operatives base. Also, I portrayed Atrum as overconfident in his victory and that is why he got all egotistical and had Assassin of all classes fight like a normal servant.

 **End:** There are more plot holes/points that I wanted to get to but don't remember or I don't notice. Again this is just a prompt. You do what you want to do for this story, Thanks for reading, and I look forward to what you can come up with.


End file.
